


Kom wat dichterbij

by Mierke



Category: Kom Niet Dichterbij - Erna Sassen
Genre: Gen, POV Reva, Post-Canon, dit miste nog vond ik, ik vind Sassen een geweldige schrijfster, maar ik houd niet van haar eindes
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Als Marjolijn Reva vraagt of ze een boek over haar mag schreven, zegt ze ja. Maar ze wil wel een epiloog toevoegen.





	Kom wat dichterbij

**Author's Note:**

> Geschreven voor de prompt _Share_ voor de [100 Fandom challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/).

Toen Mar zei dat ze een boek ging schrijven, was ik in eerste instantie helemaal enthousiast. Dat leek me _echt_ iets voor haar; ik heb altijd al gevonden dat ze wat verloren liep op die school, dat ze al dat artistiek talent aan het verkwisten was. Niet dat er iets mis is met lesgeven, het leek me gewoon zo... gewoontjes voor mijn zus.

Maar toen bleek dat het een boek over mij zou zijn, kreeg ik het toch benauwd.

"Nou ja, niet echt over jou," zei ze. "Meer over hoe ik bezig was met jou. Wat jij met me deed. Het is een boek over mij vermomd als een boek over jou, snap je?"

Als theatermaker snapte ik dat maar al te goed. Ik maak voorstellingen over alles om mij heen, en juist daarom over mijzelf. Toneelspelen is je blootgeven, zeggen ze altijd, maar het hoeft niet volledig bloot. In een tekst ga je achter een soort van scherm staan, dat je zou moeten beschermen (maar het nooit doet, nooit, nooit, nooit). Het heeft heel lang geduurd voor ik besefte dat die bescherming zijn eigen soort kooi was.

Ik had Mar al veel lastiggevallen en opgelegd en ontzegd over de jaren heen, dus ik vond dat ik hierover moest zwijgen. Heb ik ooit andere mensen gevraagd of zij opgenomen wilden worden in mijn stukken? Nee, ik nam wat ik zag en beleefde en kleurde het in zoals ik het wilde. Wie was ik om te zeggen dat zij dat niet mocht doen?

Dus zei ik ja.

"Ik wil het wel lezen voor je het gaat uitbrengen, is dat oké?" vroeg ik wat zenuwachtig.

"Natuurlijk, Reef. En als je het er echt niet mee eens bent, verander ik gewoon onze namen en breng ik het uit als fictie."

Daar zou natuurlijk niemand intrappen, maar dat zei ik niet. Of in elk geval niet tegen Mar, wel later, tegen mijn therapeute. Ik heb er sinds de gebeurtenissen in dit boek nog heel wat versleten. De knuffel- en schreeuwtherapie sprak weliswaar mijn innerlijke actrice aan, maar bleef daarom juist op een afstand. Ik wist op den duur niet meer wat echt was en wat niet, en was het niet juist zo dat therapie dat duidelijker voor me moest maken?

Ik heb de meest bizarre vormen van therapie geprobeerd, alles om maar te voorkomen dat ik gewoon moest zitten en babbelen. Dierentherapie. Massagetherapie. Creatieve therapie. Hypnose. Wandeltherapie.

Praten lukte gewoon niet. Of beter gezegd, praten lukte wel, eindeloze woordenstromen kwamen eruit en hielden niet op met kolken, maar niemand begreep wat ik zei. Zelfs Mar, die meestal wel luisterde en me uit liet spreken, die ik nachtenlang wakker hield met betogen over wat me bezighield, hoorde meestal niet wat ik zei.

Tot L. Ik weet niet meer hoe ik bij haar terecht kwam; viaviavia, waarschijnlijk, of misschien gewoon door een willekeurige google search, ik weet het echt niet meer. Haar ding was gewoon praattherapie, maar dan wel met alle stromingen en varianten die je je kon bedenken, en allemaal door elkaar. Die chaos beviel me wel, die paste bij de chaos in mijn hoofd.

En L zei vrolijk: "Van mij hoef je niet te praten. Je mag ook zingen."

Dus zong ik. Ze was nog nooit naar mijn voorstellingen komen kijken, dus ik begon met nummers die ik al heel veel had gezongen. Het eerste wat ik voor haar zong, was het nummer over wat je allemaal kunt doen met je kinderen als je niet van ze houdt, want dat leek me veilig. Als er een nummer was dat niets met _mijn_ verleden te maken had, was het wel dat nummer.

Ik had nog nooit zo'n aandachtig publiek gehad. Aandachtig op een niet-kritische manier. Ze luisterde om te horen wat ik zei, zonder daar een oordeel over te vellen. Het was de meest bevrijdende ervaring die ik tot dan toe in therapie gehad had, en alleen al daarom zou ik naar haar teruggegaan zijn.

Maar het werd nog beter. Toen ik klaar was, liet ze even een stilte vallen (liet de tekst tot zich inwerken, zoals het bedoeld is), en toen vroeg ze:

"Wat doe je met je kinderen als je wel van ze houdt?"

Ik wilde direct antwoord geven, maar ze hield me tegen.

"Schrijf het neer," zei ze. "Ik wil het de volgende keer horen."

En zo gingen we verder. Ze daagde me uit, meer nog, ze maakte het leuk. Therapie werd deel van mijn creatieve proces, of misschien werd mijn creatieve proces deel van therapie. In elk geval, de twee versmolten en werden één, en zo geraakte ik los uit mijn verstrikte gedachtegangen.

Nu bel ik Mar nooit meer op, of toch, niet 's nachts. Als ik verdrink in mijn gedachten, dan ga ik zingen. Zo dus ook over dat boek. Dat boek dat mijn slechtste kanten bloot zou geven, dat ronduit dingen over mij zou zeggen die ik in mijn voorstellingen altijd van achter een scherm meegaf, en dat zonder de nuances en verklaringen die ik er nu aan zou kunnen geven.

Het was L's idee om Mar te vragen of ik een nawoord mocht toevoegen.

Mar vond het meteen goed, en toen ik het boek las, toen ik hieraan begon, dacht ik, dit is mijn kans. Dit is mijn kans om duiding te geven aan mijn waanzin, om mijzelf te verdedigen. Ik zat al klaar voor de strijd, de machtiger-dan-het-zwaard pen in mijn hand toen ik mezelf vroeg: waarom?

Of nu ja, eigenlijk vroeg L dat. En ik kon haar geen antwoord geven. Oh, ik kon genoeg antwoorden bedenken, een heel lied vol. _Wat gaan de mensen van mij denken, dit is niet het beeld van mij dat ik de wereld in wil sturen, dit is niet wie ik wil zijn._ Maar geen van die antwoorden hadden echt iets met mij nu te maken.

Ik belde Mar op - niet 's avonds, gewoon, overdag - en zei:

"Misschien kunnen we de Reva van toen nu allebei loslaten. Tijd om elkaar te leren kennen."

Ik wil me openstellen. Voor Mar, voor de wereld. Ik heb hard gewerkt om te zijn waar ik nu ben, en als ik mij nu blootgeef, is er nog altijd dat stemmetje dat me waarschuwt voor de gevaren, voor de eenzaamheid die onherroepelijk zal volgen als mensen doorkrijgen wie ik echt ben.

Maar ik heb geleerd dat ik niet naar dat stemmetje hoef te luisteren. Dat het geen gelijk hoeft te hebben, ook al zit het in mijn hoofd. Dat het maar een van de verhalen is die ik door de jaren heen heb aangeleerd, en dat ik ook een ander kan schrijven.

Dus dat doe ik. Ik laat mijn bescherming zakken, de deurtjes van mijn zelfgebouwde gouden kooi zet ik open. Als ik nu op het toneel sta, sta ik daar met alles wat ik ben, en met alles wat ik voel. Dat is bevrijdend en angstaanjagend tegelijk, en als er mensen halverwege weggaan, voel ik dat in het diepste van mijn ziel.

Maar het applaus? Dat wordt ook niet meer tegengehouden door de muren die ik had opgebouwd, door de zelfhaat die als stekels omhoog kwam om die mensen die het _wel _goed vonden weg te kaatsen. Dat raakt ook alle hoekjes. Dat raakt _mij_.

Als ik nu voor een zaal sta, zeg ik:

"Kom maar wat dichterbij. Dit ben ik. Wie ben jij?"


End file.
